after hours in the common room
by fictionwithpassion
Summary: Harry needs to confess his love for Ginny! Before its too late!


After Hours in the Common Room

The Gryffindor common room was almost silence apart from the password, "Quid Agis" being quietly muttered outside the thick, sturdy door by Harry Potter. The door opened wide making a quiet screeching noise which was sure to not be recognised by any of he's newly found Gryffindor fans, they had been following him constantly all month after his outstanding win at Quidditch. It was began to become annoying. He's light steps hardly made a sound as he strolled across the multi-coloured rugs to find his way into a plump brown seat in front of the glowing fire.

He shut his golden brown eyes and began to reminisce on the last good thing to happen to him, this was not winning at Quidditch, this was a much more valuable memory. He was thinking about his long awaited kiss with Ginny, he could still remember the texture of her soft, red lips. The warm touch of her hands running through his hair, the alluring smell of her lavender perfume drawing him in. But the thing be recalled the most was the empty feeling he was stuck with after she left.

He wished so deeply that he ran after her and held her close to him once more. Because he did not know that upon her departure that evening she left Hagworts for a visit home, although she was soon scheduled to return and Harry was not to be a fool this time. He knew exactly what to do, he was going to announce his love for her once and for all. At this moment, whilst Harry was deep in thought another soul had entered the room carrying a small suit case under one arm. She placed the case on the floor, flicked her auburn hair out of her eyes and said "...Harry?"

Harry jumped from his seat placing his hands behind his back and his head facing to floor, he was expecting to be getting in trouble for being out of his dorm room in the middle of the night. He slowly lifted his head, his eyes followed to find a smiling Ginny standing on the other side of the room. At first glance he did not trust his own eyes, was they fooling him? But no, they was not. Sure enough she was standing twenty feet away from him, letting her eyes explore his partially revealed chest due to the speed at which he got up at.

The two took four steps closer to each other, their steps were almost synchronised. Now only inches from each others body Harry searched his brain for some words to tell her or even remotely describe how he felt for her but nothing came to mind. Their breathing became deep in each others presence. Harry then lifted on arm and used his right hand to move one strand of hair out of her eyes, to Ginny her hair was the least on her mind at this persist moment.

Harry's hands then moved to around her waist gripping her tightly. Ginny then let out a moan and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two were nearly merged as one, they guided each other to the seat where Harry was sat before, not letting go of each other. Ginny was laid facing upwards on the seat and Harry had placed himself on top of her. There lips were close enough to kiss but Harry firstly needed to say something, he took a deep breath and let out the three words that made Ginny's body quiver underneath him. "I Love You"

Ginny returned the words back to him "I Love You Too Harry!" It was almost as if she had to release the words out of her body before she lost them again. The two joined in a immense kiss, just as passionate as the last but this time Ginny was not going to be leaving. The open fire only feet away was making their bodys hot, Harry sat up on top of Ginny and removed his Gryffindor tie. Ginny then seductively undone the buttons to his shirt and Harry watched her as she did so. They rejoiced again to a kiss before Harry removed Ginny's low cut top from her perfect body and kiss up and down her stomach. They then both got on to their feet and stared at each other with bliss in their eyes as they both finished undressing.

As Harry removed the only piece of clothing he had left on, revealing his erect passion Ginny almost squealed, it was both their first times and she was as nervous as hell. She looked down at her half naked body and gripped the sides of her laced underwear not wanting to remove them. Before she knew it Harry's hands were on top of hers, he kissed her neck whispering "you don't have too" knowing this made it a whole lot easier. She then removed her underwear leaving her white body completely bear and then replied with "but I want too"

Harry picked her up off her feet and laid her back on to the seat in the same position as earlier. Their naked bodies felt good together and the friction between them was over powering, it was time. Ginny placed her hands above her head while Harry carefully lowered his self into his loved one. The feeling generating inside of them both was amazing, she felt like she had the power to give herself to him over and over again with no regrets. And he felt that just because of this one act his future will aways have Ginny is it and that he was certain on.

Both their naked bodies moved in a wave, their shadows danced on the walls with them and as each powerful bolt struck their bodies it created vibrations inside of them, this encouraged their love, making this session go on for an amazing amount of time. Neither of the two grew tired of their love but as Ginny felt herself drawing to the edge of an orgasm she scratched down Harry's back to let him know she was about to release.

Harry then knew the climate of their passionate love was drawing close and he was going to make it as pleasurable as possible for the woman he loved. He kissed her once more, and just by looking in her eyes he could tell it was time. They both then let out their love together, Harry's back arched over this beautiful creature and Ginny's whole body shook with pleasure before falling each other, exhausted.

Now their love making was complete Harry retrieved his shirt from behind him and placed it around Ginny. they both laid on the seat side by side holding hands in silence knowing words couldn't possible describe how much their loved each other.


End file.
